Hair styling formulations are desired that provide both good hold (i.e., the ability to hold hair in place) and good shine (i.e., the ability to give hair a shiny appearance). In the past, hair styling formulations contained certain polymers that caused the formulations to have good hold, but these formulations lacked the level of shine that is desired by consumers. In the past, some of such formulations also had one or more additive such as, for example, organic-substituted silicone. The additive was sometimes effective at increasing shine, but it also reduced the ability of the formulation to hold hair.
Because hair styling compositions are sometimes sprayed, it is also desirable that any polymers used in the composition dissolve fully in an appropriate solvent. Further, for proper spraying, it is desirable that a solution of any polymers used in the composition should have viscosity that is not too high. Also, it is desirable that the hair styling composition be stable (i.e., that none of the ingredients settles while the composition is in storage). Additionally, it is desirable that a hair styling composition, after it is dry, be easy to remove, for example by washing with shampoo.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,910 describes aerosol hair spray compositions that contain polymer, including, for example styrene/maleic anhydride polymers. It is desired to provide hair styling formulations that provide both good hold and good shine. It is also desired to provide polymers suitable for such formulations, where such polymers are fully soluble and where such polymers form solutions that have viscosity that is not too high. It is also desired to provide polymers that can be used in hair styling compositions that are removable when dry.